1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus, for example, such as a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital cameras are familiarized and various designs thereof are proposed. In most cameras, a button layout assumed a right-handed photographer is carried out. When a camera is grasped with a right hand, a release button (a shutter button) is arranged in a position where operating by a right index finger is easy.
However, these cameras are hard to use for a left-handed photographer. Therefore, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-53700 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-318421, two release buttons are arranged on an upper surface of the camera and a release button is arranged on each of an upper surface and a bottom surface of the camera. As a result, the photographer is capable of grasping and of operating with a dominant hand whether the photographer is right-handed or left-handed.
However, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-53700 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-318421, there are problems that it is hard to operate since a plurality of release buttons are arranged, and additionally, a release button is unintentionally push with a hand which is not a dominant hand when the camera is grasped with both hands.
Although the electric exclusive control of a button which gives a plurality of the same instructions is devised, an operation may become unclear and there is the threat of missing a photo opportunity.
In terms of design, when a plurality of release buttons are arranged in a digital camera, concavo-convex portions increase on an exterior of the digital camera. As a result, there is a problem of lacking design since unity of an exterior of the digital camera becomes worse.